Beware the Accidental High
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for choc fic. Prompt was Intoxication, altered states - natalie wood gave her heart to james dean, high school rebel and a teenage queen. Set sometime during season 3, in a world where Logan has disappeared from Veronica's life.


For Fic--February 26- Veronica Mars, Eli "Weevil" Navarro/Veronica MarsIntoxication, altered states - natalie wood gave her heart to james dean, high school rebel and a teenage queen.

Weevil groaned under his breath as Veronica Mars sent him further into insanity.

"V…V, come on, we got to get to the car so I can take you home."

"Don't want to go home," she said, one again rubbing her body against his, her hips bumping his rather impressive erection, "Wanna stay here and play with Weevil." She giggled, "Weevil, that's a bug name, you're a big bug, let's get buggy with it," she said, jumping at him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He let out a grunt as she squirmed and finally settled on his back, "When you're sober I'm going to seriously torture you for this one."

"That sounds like fun," she said and playfully bit his ear.

"That's it," he said, finally reaching his car and dumping her inside, "You are going home."

"Can't go home," she told him, "Dad will be there."

"So?"

"So, do you want to tell him that you let me get all drugged."

"You walked into the giant cloud of pot," he argued.

She shrugged, "You let me. You were supposed to have my back, Weevil, but you were too busy looking at my front." Veronica dipped down then, giving him a good look at her cleavage. To blend in at the party she'd donned a silver shirt that looked more like a bandage. Her pants were so tight that he didn't know how she could move in them. So, sure maybe he'd looked for a while, but he'd also watched out for her. She was the one that run off and inhaled all that freaking shit and then had come back out and launched herself at him like some oversexed co-ed.

"I want cookies," she said suddenly, "And pizza…..ohhh and ice cream."

An over-sexed hungry co-ed. Perfect.

"We're going to my apartment. I'll order a pizza, you will eat, and then you will sleep."

She pouted at him, "You're boring….I want extra pepperoni."

He shook his head unable to stop from smiling, "Whatever you want, princess."

&&&&&&

Two hours later, Veronica had gone through almost an entire pizza, a liter of coke, and half a box of cookies.

"Done," she said, licking her lips and climbing over to him until she was almost in his lap.

"Okay, I think its time for bed."

"Yay, bed," she said, actually climbing onto him this time.

"Okay, no, no, i chica /i , you are going to be alone."

She pouted, "That sounds unfun, super unfun. I have a better idea, why don't we…"

"No!" he said loudly, as much to himself as to her, "You're going to bed. I'm staying on the couch."

It took nearly an hour, but he finally got her settled. It seemed that the shit she'd inhaled was wearing off because when he checked on her fifteen minutes later she was passed out, dead to the world.

He smiled to himself when he saw her drooling on his pillow and went to get some rest of the couch.

&&&&&&

The next morning he brought her coffee and some fruit and was unpleasantly surprised to find her freaking out.

"V, Veronica, hey, relax, you're fine."

"Weevil?" she asked eyes unfocused and foggy, "Where am I?"

"My place," at her stricken glance he rushed on, "Remember, we were at the party. You accidentally got yourself high so I brought you back here."

"And I just…slept."

"Well that and ate half my apartment….wait. What did you think happened? Did you think I would?" he stood at this, insulted. Of all the things he was guilty of, he had never done anything like that.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, reaching out for his arm and yanking him back on the bed towards her, "Its not you, its just…this isn't the first time I woke up not knowing where I was…last time the morning after was much worse."

"You were?" he asked, then his fists balled in anger, "Who?"

She shook her head, "Let's not go there, okay? Just…thanks for helping me out."

"No problem," he said, trying to bring himself back under control, "You better call your Dad before he starts to worry. Take your time getting up, go back to sleep for a while if you want. I have to go to work so you can just lock up when you go."

She nodded and he got up to give her some privacy, "Eli?"

"Yeah?" he asked, surprised to hear her call him by his real name.

"Nothing at all happened last night? Cause I remember…"

He couldn't help but smirk, "Nothing happened, though not for a lack of trying on your part. Next time you want to crawl into my lap try to do it sober?"

"Never happen."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say, V." He left her then, but couldn't help but notice the pretty, pink blush that covered her face. Sober or high, the lovely Miss Mars definitely was not immune to him.

He'd have to remember that.


End file.
